Pups to the Rescue (part 1)
Here's part 1 of the adventure. Can the pups and their friends rescue their sick and injured pals from being shipped off? Intro: Onchao's Medicine (In the Tech Area, there is a place called the Magical Hospital, which is next to the Magical Spa) (Maria and Zo are helping out in the hospital with the head of the hospital, Giselle the Kirlia) (Maria is with Onchao, who doesn't look so well) (She has a container of medicine and a spoon with gooey medicine in it) Maria: Okay, Onchao. Open wide. (Onchao turns his head away from her and the spoon) Come on, boy. It will help you recover. (She holds the spoon where his head is turned and he turns it away) Please? *sigh* (She looks at Giselle) (Giselle's eyes glow blue) (A light levitates the spoon) (Onchao looks like he's about to sneeze) (The spoon is lifted to be placed in his mouth) (When the spoon is pulled out, the medicine on the spoon is now inside him) (Onchao sticks his tongue out in disgust) The Phone is Ringing (The phone in the room rings) (Zo answers it) Zo: Magical Hospital, the place where our magic makes miracles. (Garble sounds) Really? That's great. Thanks. Tell them to come to the hosipital right away. (Garble sounds) Sure, we can help her too. Bye. (He hangs up the phone) (It rings again) Magical Hospital, the place where our magic makes miracles. (Garble sounds) Oh, you got the message? (Garble sounds) That's great. We have a lot of patients and with a virus going around affecting our technological equipment, recovery rate has been lowered. (Garble sounds) It's all set. Just hurry over. Bye. (He hangs up) (This time, he waits in case the phone rings) (He shrugs and is about to walk off) (The phone rings) (He answers it) Magical Hospital, the place where our magic makes miracles. (Garble sounds) Oh, hey. How are the repairs going? (Garble sounds) Haven't found the source of the virus, but you managed to reprogram some devices? That's great. (Garble sounds) Don't worry. She's going to recover soon. She's lucky that it's not as serious as it usualy is. (Garble sounds) You keep up the good work too. Bye. (He hangs up) What's Happening in Tech Whew... Giselle: What is the news this time? Zo: Good news: Team Umizoomi got my message to help and they're coming. Also, the PAW Patrol are coming to help too. They're also bringing a friend who has recently had newborn puppies that are struggling to survive. Giselle: That's great. Now the recovery rate will rise up. We'll need a little more help with that virus going around the Tech Area. Maria: Speaking of which, how is Tails doing on the repairs on the damage caused by the virus? Zo: He's reprogrammed a few parts, but even though he's a genious, he's not a miracle-worker. Giselle: If we don't do something about the virus.... our recovery rate is going to drop.... {To Be Continued} Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers